


Fairytales & Prayers

by myprettycabinet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drama, Embedded Images, Epistolary, Fluff, Letters, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myprettycabinet/pseuds/myprettycabinet
Summary: R/S Games 2017 - Day 30 - Team Sirius - ARTSirius and Remus' friendship through to the end, illustrated correspondence and events.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Team:** Sirius  
>  **Title:** Fairytales  & Prayers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Warnings:** swearing, hard to read handwriting  
>  **Genres:** Epic? It's Fluff/Drama/Romance?  
>  **Image Count:** 11 Chapters, 19 drawings  
>  **Summary:** Sirius and Remus' friendship through to the end, illustrated correspondence and events.  
>  **Notes:** You guys, this took for FOREVER. lol. I hope you like it, no pressure. ;D Thank you to L for helping with my impossible beta requests.  
>  **Prompt:** #2 - "Once in a while, right in the middle of an ordinary life, love gives us a fairy tale." - Unknown
> 
>  


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a lot of research on handwriting and signatures, and what type of person tends to use. I hope it helped. And FYI, every single teardrop on the letters are genuinely mine.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Postcript:** If anyone is interested, I have every letter in the story, including the sealed with wax R, S, L, or B, you don't know me yet, but comment? Lol, I'm assuming you all want a bunch of paper.


End file.
